Square One
by Against A Wall
Summary: Twenty-Seven One-shots to lyrics from one song. Sulu/Chekov
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Trek or anything related. Those rights belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

_Title:_ **Square One  
**_Author:_ **B**itch **S**lap **L**ove / **A**gainst **A W**all  
_Rating:_ **M **for **M**ale on **M**ale  
_Warnings:_ **O**ut-**O**f-**C**haracter  
_Couple:_ Hikaru** Sulu / **Pavel **Chekov  
**_Summary: _Twenty-Seven One-shots to lyrics from one song. Sulu/Chekov  
_Inspiration: _The song Shimmy Shimmy (Quarter Turn) by **Hellogoodbye  
**_Long Author Note: _Sorry about any discrepancies. Also. . . I didn't have the stamina to keep with Sulu/Chekov the entire time . . . I threw in some Kirk/Spock stories. Whoops.

_Cont:_ This entire thing has been split into six chapters of about four or five stories each. The stories to NOT go in order. They do NOT necessarily go together.

Word Count: **2,405**

_[Notes]_ – Generally a note of Location/Time Period

- - -

**The wilted flowers that I gave  
Were not as nice as your bouquet  
**

Valentines Day was a day that Chekov could honestly say he had never celebrated before meeting Hikaru Sulu. (It seemed that the Asian American had a strange affinity for Traditional holidays that had died out around the 22nd century.)

Even after all the studying he did, Chekov still could not see the point of giving flowers and candy without reason. But, none-the-less, Sulu was rather insistent on at least the giving of flowers.

And Chekov would relent to something that simple. Especially if it was for Sulu.

So, he wandered around aimlessly, trying to not only get around a city he rarely visited, but somehow find some flowers to give, on his only, rather luckily placed, day off. Until finally, _finally_, he found a small patch of wild flowers, sitting on the edge of a little empty lot.

Grinning broadly, Chekov pulled a few, breaking off the dirty roots. Looking at them with pride, he returned to his and Sulu's shared room on Starfleet.

He laid the flowers out on his desk and decided to relax out while waiting for the other man.

"Pavel."

Blinking rapidly, Chekov woke, murmuring incoherently for a moment. He sat up and stretched. "Da?"

Sulu was standing in front of him, a wide smile on his face. "Happy Valentines Day." His voice was soft and low as he pulled his arms from behind his back, presenting Chekov with a colourful array of flowers.

Gasping, Chekov tentatively reached for the bouquet. He pulled them to his chest, looking at Sulu with a mixed expression. "Zey're. . . Zey're _vonderful_."

Both moved for the other, their lips meeting in between.

Chekov looked down at the flowers and a sinking feeling pulled at his admiration. "Oh. . ." Glancing up, Chekov bit his lip anxiously. "Um."

Tilting his head just slightly, Sulu continued to smile. "These?" He held out the few flowers Chekov had scrounged up. "They are awesome." He ran his fingers over Chekov's cheek. "Plus, it's the thought that counts."

"I guess." Chekov said softly, his eyes cast downward. "Next time." He paused for a moment, thinking over his words. "Next time I shall try 'arder."

"Whatever you like." Sulu replied, chuckling to himself. He pulled the present from Chekov's arms and set it aside, along with his own. "Now, I'll show you what _other_ things they do on this day."

"Oh?" Chekov was pushed back onto his bed, his eyes going wide. "Oh." He grinned, arms going around Sulu's neck. "I zink I like zis day."

**All the lyrics that I wrote  
Not as smart as the words you spoke**

_[Academy]_

Sulu was sitting at the desk on his side of the dorm he would be sharing for the next four years. He scrolled through the material that was to be read within the week.

The door slid open with a soft 'whoosh' and he looked up. Another teen was standing in the doorway, looking very serious.

The boy was on the short side, brown hair brushed to one side and sticking up in odd places. His brown eyes held a sort of sincere intent that Sulu knew he could admire.

He stood, smiling easily. "Hi. I'm Sulu, Hikaru." He offered out his hand, pleased that it was almost instantaneously taken. "I'll be your roommate for the next four years."

"Priyatno poznakomitsya, Sulu. Ya budu Chekov, Pavel."

Blinking rapidly, Sulu's smile dimmed slightly. "Uh, ah ha, I didn't quite catch what you said." His gaze flickered down and back up, noting that their hands were still joined between them.

"Priyatno poznakomitsya vas. Ya budu Chekov, Pavel."

"Oh, your name is Pavel Chekov?" Sulu got an encouraging nod and he laughed under his breath. "You're speaking Russian aren't you, Chekov?"

Another nod along with words Sulu did not understand.

Sulu rubbed the back on his head with his free hand, smiling broadly again. "You see, Chekov, my last translator got damaged. I'm going to get it replaced tomorrow."

"Ah." Sulu could understand that, along with the way Chekov took a slight step forward, allowing the door behind him to finally close.

Silently, Sulu berated himself for not noticing that it had been open. "So, until tomorrow, anything you want to say write it in my Data Slate or, I guess, show it." He laughed more openly this time, his hand tightening around Chekov's just slightly.

Chekov's head tilted and his face lit up. "Da, Da." He took a full step forward, advancing on Sulu.

Caught off guard, Sulu tried to back away but Chekov held his hand in a firm grip. "Chekov?"

A sly looking grin was his reply then the Russian was on his tiptoes pressing their lips together.

The next moment they were apart and Chekov managed to make a curious look still completely serious. "V- Vnderss-stand?"

It took Sulu a moment to respond, shocked not only from the kiss but also from the other's attempt at English.

Then he chuckled, a grin taking its rightful place on his face as he leaned down, reciprocating Chekov's kiss with one of his own. "Perfectly. Even if we are breaking the number one rule of no fraternizing within school bounds."

Chekov returned the laugh, and his free hand reach out to grab onto Sulu's upper arm. "Da."

Sulu pulled back a moment, his head tilting the opposite direction. "But I must say, I'm glad that we had to use another means of communication."

**The starlight above my hometown  
Ain't as bright as the star I've found  
**

Moscow.

Chekov had not seen his home in many years. He had realized this after a long, grueling day that left him exhausted and longing for home. The smell of the textile mills, the bitter chill of the air; even in summer it was colder than it technically should have been. The sounds of bickering women, chess matches between the men, and the children playing; no matter the season all three groups would be outside, whether in shoddy rags or fine furs, they would group together and carry on their daily activities.

He glanced down at his card and grimaced. What he wouldn't give for the warm feeling of borscht running down his throat.

Chekov frowned, longing to be back in the Rodina. He sat down on his bed, tossing the card to the side and covering his eyes.

The zvyzdy. Moscow's night sky.

He cast a glance at the viewer, which was showing the outside by Chekov's default. Not _nearly_ as bright as home.

He had gone back to covering his eyes when he heard the door to his shared room slide open. "Privét, Hikaru." He muttered, covering his eyes once more.

"Something wrong, Pavel?" Sulu asked, walking over and sitting at the foot of the Russian's bed.

"Nyet. Nozing's vrong." Chekov lowered his hands and forced a smile. "Just 'ome-sick is all."

"Wouldn't that technically mean something was wrong?" The Asian smiled as well, leaning forward slightly.

Chekov frowned and leaned back against the wall, folding his hands in his lap. "Eh, maybe?" A serious look settled on his face and he looked down at his hands. "Nyet, it vouldn't."

Sulu scooted closer, reaching out and patting Chekov's hands. "Sure it does." He raised his hand and touched Chekov's left cheek. "Tell me what you miss most about home."

Chekov blinked and looked up at Sulu. "I suppose it vould be ze night sky. Ze stars . . . zey do not burn as brightly out 'ere."

Sulu looked confused and he moved forward. "In space? The stars are dimmer out here, than in Russia?"

"Nyet. Not Russia, just Moscow."

"Moscow had brighter stars?"

"Da." Chekov nodded seriously, sitting up straight now. A smile pulled at the side of his mouth. "I feel much better. Zank you."

Sulu nodded for a second. "You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't fix your star problem." He turned, about to walk away when Chekov grabbed him.

"But, Hikaru." Chekov swallowed before looking up at the now-standing man. "You shine brighter zan zem all."

**Every drawing that I drew  
Was never ever as cute as you  
**

_[Academy]_

Sulu was sitting against a tree that was a dozen or so feet from the waters edge of the San Francisco Bay. It was Saturday, meaning no classes, no dress code, no instructors hovering over your shoulder. A time of freedom and blue jeans.

He held a book in his lap, flipping through the pages absently looking for a blank space. Finally he found one and picked up a pencil.

When he was a child, his mother taught him how to draw, giving him scraps of pages and showing him how to put what he saw down on paper. Once he was older he started to buy his own books, always searching around for a place that actually sold them in this day and age.

There was something relaxing about taking your surrounding and putting down somewhere you could see it always, holo images just weren't the same for some reason.

Usually he would come to this spot to draw the Bay and sometimes the people that also spent their free time here.

But today a friend from the Academy had come with him. In fact, it was his roommate, Pavel Chekov. An eccentric little Russian that sometimes spoke too fast for even himself to understand.

"Vou sit 'ere an' _draw_?"

Sulu turned to the other and smiled. "Yes, it's a nice distraction from the pressures on the Academy."

Chekov knelt beside him, sitting on the balls on his feet. "Ah." He said with a slight look of wonder. He bounced slightly, looking away.

Chuckling, Sulu turned back to the blank page before him. He already had an idea of what he wanted to draw today.

"I doubt you will want to watch. You can do what you like." Sulu glanced up.

Chekov made a face, "Vou brought me 'ere just send me 'way?" He rocked momentarily then jumped up. "Fine, fine. I run."

Sulu watched as Chekov jogged to the path, setting a pace. Idly he wondered how long he'd be.

The pencil finally touched the page and Sulu started on his own project.

He did as always, starting with a light under sketch to get the composition right, sometimes already planning the background. Then he moved on to defining the drawing, adding definite shape. Then came details and movement, erasing the sketch if needed. Last he would finish the background and touch up any mistakes.

Occasionally, he would look up and catch sight of Chekov, see where he was, judge how long until he'd be back.

As Chekov approached him, Sulu turned to the next blank page and greeted him.

"Good run." Chekov was grinning widely, panting softly. He dropped down onto the grass, stretching out on his back. "Good draw?"

Sulu inclined his head, "Yes."

Holding out a hand, Chekov looked expectant. "I see?"

"No." Sulu unconsciously gripped the edges of the book protectively. Sulu would gladly show any of his other sketchbooks to the Russian, but not this one. "It's unfinished." He lied. The book that sat in his lap held only pictures of a certain subject and he did not want Chekov to see it.

Chekov frowned and propped up on his elbows. "Don' care."

Sulu turned away, not wanting to see the look of disappointment anymore. "I don't like for people to see unfinished drawings of mine."

A hand appeared in his peripheral and before he could stop it, the book was snatched away.

Whirling around, Sulu almost toppled over. "Chekov!"

He watched, shocked, as the Russian took off down the field.

Shaking his head, he quickly followed after; knowing he wasn't nearly as fast as Chekov but he would sure as hell would try.

Finally, Chekov stopped, but Sulu was still too far back to stop him when he started through.

Sulu slowed, gasping from his effort. He'd seen it, no point in wasting energy now. He walked the last few dozen feet, noticing that Chekov was already ten or so pages in.

He hesitated; maybe he should just leave now, Chekov surely was smart enough to understand what he was seeing.

Chekov turned, his eyes landing on him. Sulu congratulated himself for not flinching.

"Is vhat?"

Sulu nervously tugged at his shirt hem. "Concept drawings."

"Concept?" Chekov focused back on the drawings. He turned another page. "Concept." Repeating himself, Chekov started to smile.

Sulu didn't know how to respond, but he didn't take the book back once he was near enough to. "Sorry."

Chekov didn't seem to hear him. "Wery good." He thumbed past a couple more pages.

"Thank you." Sulu was getting nervous. Chekov wasn't reacting in the way Sulu thought he would.

They stood in silence, unnerving for Sulu, until Chekov reached the last used page, what Sulu had drawn earlier.

Just like every other page, it was of Chekov. This time of him running, the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

"Today." Chekov stated simply, giving Sulu a quick look. "Unfinished?"

Sulu felt a stab of guilt. "No, that was a lie."

"Hmm." Chekov continued to study the picture. Then he closed it carefully and handed in back. "Wery good."

"Chekov-" Cut-off in the most unexpected fashion, Sulu didn't realize what Chekov had done until he moved back. He could feel his cheeks growing warm and he raised a hand to his mouth. "You. . . Just kissed me."

"Da." Grinning devilishly, Chekov clasped his hands behind his back. "No one 'round."

Sulu checked and saw that that was the truth. "But." He paused, gathering his words. "You understand how I feel?"

"Da. Feel same."

This time, Sulu leaned down and pressed a fast kiss to Chekov's lips. "Really?"

Chekov just grinned.

- - -

The chapter will be put up weekly simply because I haven't completely finished the last two.

Russian Translations: (In order of use)  
Priyatno poznakomitsya vas - Nice to meet you  
Ya budu - I am  
Borscht - Salty Russian soup  
Rodina - Motherland (Russia)  
Privét – Hello


	2. Chapter 2

**Serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
**

"I really admir' you."

Sulu looked up from the holo game on his lap. "What?"

Chekov wrung his hands together, watching Sulu carefully. "You." He started again, leaning back. "I admir' you."

Looking slightly amused, Sulu set his game to the side. "Really? Why is that?" He shifted his position, pulling his legs onto his bed and crossing them.

"You are strong indiwidual." Chekov stated with resolve.

"I see." Sulu was silent a moment, studying the Russian as closely as he was being studied. Then, without warning, he started to laugh.

"Vhat?" Chekov sat up straighter, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Vhat is it?"

Holding up a hand, Sulu shook his head. "Nothing, Pavel." At the look of confusion he elaborated. "Just seems like some unconstituted appraisal."

"Nyet." Chekov set his hands on his knees. "I am being completely serious." He stood, taking a step towards Sulu's cot. "You are admirable person." He hesitated, hands clasping behind his back now as he fidgeted. "And I am glad zat I am your," Chekov paused again, unable to find the correct word.

"Friend?" Sulu offered. "Teammate? Partner?" He got up also, setting a hand on Chekov's upper arm. "Lover?"

Chekov made a good show of turning bright red and turning away. "P- possibly." Moving uneasily, he bit his lip. "Da." He finally replied, glancing back up. "Zat vould be ze vord.

"In all seriousness of course." Chekov added hurriedly.

"Yes, yes." Sulu laughed. "Of course."

**I gotta find out all the things  
And find out where she got her wings**

It was a rare occurrence for both Sulu and Chekov to join a landing party, especially when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were already going down. Then again, it was an even more rare for Chekov to all but beg to go along.

But on the other hand he had been on edge for the past week, snapping over petty things and sulking for no reason.

Kirk agreed to the demand posed as a request and Chekov was sent with them down into the colonization.

There had been no distress calls, no bad reports. It was a standard check, making sure that everything was still running smoothly.

And, the only reason they were sending so many down at once was to get the check over with as soon as possible. They were required to stay for a whole day, but at least after that day they could move on, being that nobody attacked or people started dieing.

Sulu took in his surrounding once they materialized on the surface, once again amazed at how hard colonists tried to make their new home as Earth-like as possible. There was a forest to one side of their spot, buildings to the other.

"Okay men," Kirk said. "You know what you are to do." And with that everyone was dismissed.

Chekov took off almost instantly, leaving a curious and slightly worried Sulu behind.

They had been deemed a team and it was already close to dusk on this planet, to the Asian that meant they should stick together. Chekov obviously did not share the same thought.

Following after, Sulu made a mental note of their original position; they were to meet back there in an hour for a quick update. Then they would resign to the colonies' leaders' home for dinner.

He turned another corner, barely catching sight of the Russian as he rounded another corner three buildings down. Sulu could swear he heard a child's laugh.

Sulu quickened his pace, anxiety starting to gnaw at him. He made it around the same corner to see Chekov standing at the tree line.

"Pavel-" He cut off, taking in what he was seeing. Chekov was standing there all right, but he had an odd look to him and there was a small bundle in his arms.

Then the small bundle grew an arm and giggled.

Before Sulu could even try to formulate something even partially intelligent, Chekov bared his teeth, made a weird, rather animalistic, hiss and disappeared among the trees.

Sulu's mind was spinning. Did his partner just hiss at him, and- and did he have pointed teeth?

Taking off after the brunet, Sulu attempted to _not_ think for a few moments.

A muffled wail met his ears and Sulu picked the pace, still decidedly not thinking.

He came across a clearing where he saw Chekov standing there, clutching the bundle and murmuring into it softly.

"_Shush, nimbini, shush._" He murmured, rocking the thing in his arms. "No need to vorry." He laughed quietly, a hand reaching up to poke into the blanket he held.

A soft giggle was heard and Sulu approached Chekov as quietly as he could. " . . . Pavel?"

The Russian spun around suddenly, eyes narrowed, a growl reverberating from his throat. He tensed as though to run but was distracted by a discontented cry from the blanket. His hand reached up and pushed the mess of cloth out of the way, revealing a small child. "Shush, nimbini." He clucked, rocking it again before looking back up at Sulu. "You voke ze boy." He chastised darkly, stepping forward. "No need to vake a nimbini before zis 'appens."

"Before what happens?" Sulu found himself speaking without a thought, and then flinching when he saw Chekov's smile.

"Ze Gathering." Chekov glanced down and smiled fondly at the small boy he held. "Da, zis nimbini is mine. 'E shall feel no pain, unlike ze vay zat ze ozers feed." He paused and frowned, reaching to brush something off the boy's face.

"Feed?" Sulu asked hollowly, blinking vapidly. "On what?"

Chekov looked up, slightly confused. "You are not stupid, Hikaru. Vat else vould I feed on? Do you not know ze stories?"

The Asian stepped forward, reaching out and touching Chekov's arm. "Stories?"

"Fairy stories. All children 'ear zem. Ze fairies must feed on infant's blood vunce every 'undred years." He stated this as though it was obvious, raising an eyebrow casually. He glanced down at the bundle. "And zis little boy vill be my next nimbini. My next Nobody's Child."

"Chekov." Sulu attempted to catch the man's attention. "Stop this nonsense. Give me the boy. You're obviously very sick." He reached over, trying to take the bundle.

"Nyet! I need zis nimbini! It's only one child every 'undred years! Vhy do mortals contest it so?" Chekov sighed bitterly, stepping away from Sulu and smacking the hands away. "Go avay and let me finish." He turned away from the concerned Sulu.

"Chekov, you _must_ give me the child! You're delusional for God's sake!" Sulu stepped forward, but was halted when Chekov reached back and swatted him away. He was knocked back, not expecting such unusual strength from the other. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nozing. I just dislike zis part. I vait until zey are asleep zen . . ." Suddenly he bent down, and a soft cry was heard from the blanket.

Sulu started forward to stop him but couldn't, and found himself falling into darkness.

"-karu, Hikaru. Hikaru!"

Sulu awoke with a start, looking up at the Russian leaning over him. "Pavel? Where's the . . ."

Chekov looked concerned, reaching over to brush hair out of Sulu's face. "Vat? You fell and knocked yourself out." He extended a hand, helping the other up. "Careful."

"There was a boy, and you had pointed teeth. You kept calling him a, uh, nimbi something." Sulu was vaguely aware that he sounded delirious, but started to keep going.

"A nimbini? 'Ow do you know about a Nobody's Child? It's not somezing often talked about." Chekov examined him for a moment, reaching over to feel Sulu's cheeks and forehead. "Are you okay?"

"His blood! You drank his blood! And I tried to stop you but . . ." He blinked. "You . . . don't believe me?"

Chekov smiled reassuringly. "I zink you 'it your 'ead 'arder zan I zought. You're describing an Old Vorld fairy, not somezing found 'ere on zis planet."

Sulu blinked, faltering. "I . . . hit my head?" He reached up, and, sure enough, there was a sore spot on his forehead.

"Da. You called my name, and I turned but you 'ad already fallen and been knocked out. No fairies 'ere, Hikaru."

"Right." Sulu frowned. "Must have merely been a crazy dream." He rubbed the tender area, wincing slightly.

"Da. Let's 'ead back. Ze ozers must be vorried." Chekov wrapped an arm around Sulu's shoulders, and steered him back where they had come from.

Sulu sighed and allowed Chekov to steer him, but he glanced back at the tree line for a second and gasped.

A dark blue blanket lay on the ground, a strange dark stain encompassing the ground around it.

**Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
I feel like I will never learn  
**

"No, no, no. It's back, right, forward, left."

Chekov frowned, thoroughly confused.

"It's not that hard. Just go in a box." The hand on the small of Chekov's back shifted slightly, pressing him closer. "Come on, Pavel. This is one of the easiest dances to learn."

Regardless on if it was the easiest or not, Chekov didn't see the need to learn it. Sure, there was a fancy meeting that next night in which the crew of the Enterprise was set to the task of 'entertaining' their guests. And sure, that usually meant music and dance, but that doesn't not mean Chekov had to take part in the dancing. He could just _fraternize_ with the lovely guests like he usually did.

But _no_. Sulu insisted that he learn at least one dance, which led them to be in the middle of Rec Room 3 pressed together and trying to find rhythm. Or, rather, Chekov was trying to find the rhythm.

"I'm trying." He whined, looking up at Sulu. His momentary lapse of concentration on his feet caused him to step on the Asian's.

They broke apart then, Sulu half-hopping, half-stumbling backward. "Damn."

Chekov winced, taking a step forward. "Sorry. Didn't mean too." He touched Sulu's shoulder lightly.

Sulu waved it off. "It's fine, it's fine. Let's just do this without our boots on." He smiled easily, sitting down in the nearest chair.

Following suit, Chekov sat and removed his boots, frowning over the movements in his mind again. "Forwar'-"

"No, it's _back_, right, _forward_, left." Sulu reiterated, stressing the forwards and backwards orders. "Watch." Sulu stood and moved to a spot just a small distance from Chekov.

"Back-" He started, stepping forward, but was cut off.

"You vent forwar'!" Chekov stood also, frustrated and confused. "You've been saying back," The Russian took a step back. "Right." He stepped to the right. "Forwar'." A movement forward. "Left!" He stepped to the left, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sulu smiled, dropping his arms and spreading his hands. "I apologize. I'm merely in the habit of _leading_ a dance, not following." An idea struck him. "Show me how I explained it again."

Chekov sighed and rolled his eyes, walking to Sulu and taking his hands. "You kep' saying back, right, forwar', left." As he spoke the movements, he followed them, keeping his irritated expression the entire time.

"Good. Now all we have to do is figure how to keep you annoyed the entire party and you should be in good hands." Sulu laughed, releasing the Russian and stepping back.

"Vait, vhat?" Chekov looked down at his feet. "But-But I can only follow!"

"So?"

**How can I check lost and found**

_[ST: V]_

Chekov cried out, digging his fingers into the gritty soil beneath him. His back arched sharply, forcing his chest up against Sulu's harshly.

Sulu hissed, closing his eyes momentarily. The sound of his communicator barely registered and when it did, he didn't even try to respond to it. "Paging us." He gasped, without losing rhythm.

Jerking, Chekov reached out and threaded his fingers through Sulu's hair. "Don' care." His accent came through thickly, making the words slur together slightly. Pulling Sulu's face to his own, Chekov kissed him thoroughly.

"Hnn," Sulu's movement's faltered now that his attentions were divided. He moved his arms so he was resting on his elbows and gave a hard thrust.

"Nnuh, ah." Chekov's voice rose and his mouth broke away from the other man's, his concentration no longer able hold anything but the pleasure.

"Sulu. Hikaru Sulu. Come in, Sulu."

Sulu chuckled a bit. "Persistent bunch." He brushed his lips against Chekov's cheek, nipping it lightly.

Chekov tightened his grip on Sulu's hair and pulled. "Just 'urry!" He gasped heavily, cracking open one eye, barely able to find words in the hazy lust that consumed his mind. "Concentrate!"

Wincing at the abuse, Sulu picked up to pace. "Should say that to you."

"Chekov. Pavel Chekov. Come in, Chekov."

With the pressure of his lower body suddenly skyrocketing, Chekov couldn't make a suitable reply. He writhed, and moaned, pressing as fully against the other as he could. "Rodi-" His head twitched back, the top pressing against the ground. "Hi- Hikaru."

Sulu gasped, bending over the Russian so his forehead could press against Chekov's shoulder. He pulled out of the man, releasing onto the soil. "Pavel . . . ."

Chekov's body jolted once more before he finished, soiling not only his jacket but Sulu's as well.

"Sulu. Chekov. Please come in. Don't tell me you forgot your comm too."

Sulu grinned, still out-of-breath and red-faced. "Should we answer them?" He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and sat up. The hands that held his hair in such a terrible grip slid from his head in a tired manner.

"Hah, ve 'ave to ewentually." Chekov gripped the front of Sulu's jacket loosely, trying his best to control his breathing. "Zey're probably taking us off shore leave." He rested his forehead against Sulu's chest. "Ve can act like ve're lost and 'ope ze trans is out of order."

"That'll work." Sulu smiled, picked the comm up and replied.

**  
When I'm too busy getting down  
**

"I would like to start this off by saying Sulu, you were wonderful out there, you preformed your duties wonderfully."

Chekov looked sourly at the table before him. Listening to his Captain but not wanting too. He knew what was coming.

"Thank you, sir." Sulu was sitting beside him, head dipping in a small polite bow.

Something brushed Chekov's hand then slid against his palm. He glanced down, watching as Sulu's hand clasped his.

Seemed the other knew too.

"As for you, Ensign." Kirk said his rank with such bite that Chekov actually flinched back. "I am very disappointed with your conduct." A fist thumped the table. "You went against a direct order to hold fire."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Chekov's gaze snapped back up, this time looking Kirk in the face. He tried to sound, or maybe look, sincere but he had always had trouble keeping his real feelings from his eyes.

Kirk 'tsk'd. "Ah, but a simple apology will not be a significant punishment for such an action." He leaned back, looking contemplative. "No. I have something else in mind."

Chekov's hand was squeezed and he sat up a little straighter.

"Taking into consideration your previous record, or lack there of, and the manner you have, up until now, done your job, I have reached what I believe to be a suitable punishment."

Chekov tensed, gripping Sulu's hand tightly.

Kirk paused longer, letting the tension build. "You will be on probation for the next two months, during which you will not be allowed to perform your normal duties on the bridge. And instead you will be working with your inferior officers."

Sulu jerked into a standing position, Kirk following suit. "That is not fair!" He cried. "Because of his action he saved the ship! If he had not fired, then we could have very well been destroyed!"

"Do you dare question my authority?" Kirk fired back. "I suggest you stand down, Lieutenant!"

"But-!"

"Hikaru." Chekov pulled at the hand that was still in his grasp, which until this moment Kirk had been unaware of. "I vill take my penalty. I must learn to listen to ze Captain. For ze people vho saw me today do as I did and zen I vent vithout reprimand, ze Captain authority vould be in jeopardy." He gritted his teeth, trying with some success, to control his temper. "Ze Captain, must be obeyed."

Sulu was looking at him with astonishment. "But Pavel-"

"It is not vour position to say vhat is expectable and vhat is not." Chekov said firmly, looking directly at the Asian. "Now, if I may, I vill take my leave." He released Sulu's hand, dipped his head to the Captain and left.

When he reached his room he headed straight for the bathroom. What he needed now was a nice long shower to relieve the tension building in his body.

Stripping quickly, Chekov stepped into the shower and hit the appropriate buttons to turn it on. The water hit him on the top of his head, the heat shocking him.

Slowly Chekov got used to it, and let it ease him.

He sighed, and as he went to grab the shampoo, the shower door slid open.

"Vhat?" Chekov turned in time to see Sulu drop to his knees. "Hikaru?"

Hands landed first on his legs, sliding upward to brush his thighs and then further to hold his hips. Lips met his body next, just above his belly button.

"Hikaru!" He dropped his own hands to the Asian's still clothed shoulders. "Vou are ruining vour Uniform!" He squirmed, face flushing and body reacting to the intimate touches.

"He shouldn't have done that!" Sulu said, kissing Chekov's hip. "It was uncalled for and-"

Chekov's hands slid to Sulu's face, tipping his chin up. "Hikaru. It matters not." He smiled. "Now, why not you come up 'ere and give me proper kiss?"

Sulu looked up at Chekov, his expression torn. Slowly, he stood. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around Chekov's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "One of these days you'll get the recognition you deserve."

"_Da, da." Chekov rubbed his nose against Sulu's lightly, feeling better. "Now, about my kiss. . ."_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Wasn't ready for that one)** **  
**

Sulu collapsed onto his cot, dead tired after today's practically grueling and, as always, unexpected battle with, yet another, Klingon Bird of Prey.

Those Klingons . . . They really do hate the Enterprise and her Captain, don't they?

Groaning softly, he curled into a ball, trying to force himself asleep. Sulu had been one of the first released, on the basis of his 'inexplicable and irreplaceable duties at the controls.' Just to quote the captain.

Even after all the stress and exhaustion that was required in his line of work, Sulu could not get his eyes to close and stay closed. Rather tiresome in itself.

He sighed, stretching out on his stomach, hugging the pillow awkwardly under his chin. Sulu stared at the door leading to the hall blankly, half-hoping to bore himself into slumber.

It was not working.

And still was not when Chekov walked in, looking oddly refreshed. The Russian smiled broadly at him. "Great job out zere!"

"Augh." Sulu buried his face in the pillow, the energy blinding him.

Though Sulu could not see Chekov's expression, the concern was evident in his voice.

"Hikaru? Hikaru, are you alright?" A hand landed on him, fingers performing an unconscious circular motion on Sulu's shoulder blades.

"Yes, yes." Sulu relaxed under the motions, tension leaving his body at the simple touch. "Just turn down the lights. I am quite tired."

"Da." Chekov's hand moved, leaving Sulu feeling slightly disappointed. "Lights, dim."

After a moment, Sulu lifted his head catching sight of Chekovs' faintly lit face.

"Better?"

"Much," Smiling at the other, Sulu rolled onto his side, his back pressing against the wall. When Chekov started to move to leave he motioned to him. "Hey, come here."

Chekov's head tilted slightly. "Um, vhat?"

Chuckling, Sulu reached out and grabbed Chekov's arm, pulling him onto his bed without warning. "Sleep with me, it has been a long day."

Biting his lip, Chekov stiffened. "Vhat- vhatever you vant." He relaxed a bit, moving closer. "You do realize I am not tired, correct?" His head tilted upward to look Sulu in the face, limited light or not.

"Yes, yes." Sulu settled down, his eyelids finally growing heavy and falling shut. "Door, Secure." Sulu yawned, shifting slightly. "Good night Pavel." His arms wrapped around Chekov's waist, holding him in place.

Resigning himself for the night, Chekov let an arm drape over Sulu's shoulder, the other curling between them. "Good night."

There were a few moments of silence in which Sulu almost feel asleep. Then Chekov decided to speak again, in a very subdued tone.

"_Ya lyublyu, Hikaru_."

Blinking rapidly now, Sulu felt like a bolt of electricity just shot through his body, forcing all sleep from his system in an instant.

"Pavel?" He moved, his face now hovering directly in front of Chekov's. He could _feel_ the translator embedded in his forearm start to try to process the man's words. Later he would have to remember to get that checked out. "What did you just say?"

With heat practically radiating off Chekov, he stammered a reply, both hands now against the other man's chest. "Ah, vell, um, I zought zat you vere a-asleep." His accent started to make his words unintelligent.

"Doesn't matter." Sulu shifted closer, their noses brushing. "I wasn't. Now," He smiled, arms tightening around the smaller man's body. "Tell me again, what did you say?"

"Ah," Chekov bit his lip, unable to look away. "I- I said, zat- zat y-ya lyublyu v-vas?"

The translator suddenly kicked in, supplying his mind with the Federation translation.

Pressing his lips fully against Chekov's, Sulu rolled over on top of him. "Love you too, Pavel."

"Mmmm."

**(Take it back to square one)** **  
**

_[Academy]_

Chekov was worried. And for a good reason.

Earlier that night, he and his roommate snuck out of their dorm to have a good night on the town, despite that it was a Wednesday. But on the way back they ended up collapsing onto a bench in the middle of some park.

And now, as he reopened his eyes, feeling slightly more aware of his surrounding, he came to a stunning conclusion.

The guy he liked was currently using his lap as a pillow.

Not only that, but his face was faced _toward_ Chekov.

He bit his lip. This was a _bad_ situation. Hikaru Sulu was dangerously close to learning about his unnatural admiration.

Chekov shifted uncomfortably, fingers clutching uselessly at the flat bottom of the bench he was currently seated at.

Sulu made a small noise and moved with him, his arms moving up to wrap loosely around the Russians waist.

"_Rodina_." Chekov flushed a dark red, his body going rigid.

This was really, _really_ bad situation.

After a tense moment, he tentatively placed a hand on Sulu's shoulder. "Sulu. Vake up."

The teen stirred, groaning. "Wassat?" Tilting his head to the side, Sulu cast Chekov a sleepy gaze. "Chekov?"

Chekov nodded, "Da." He resisted to urge to shift and move.

Sulu yawned, and laid his head back on Chekov's thigh. "Give me five more minutes . . . Then I'll go to class . . ."

"Sulu!" He spoke with a higher pitch then he meant too. "Ve- ah,"

Sulu was looking at him again, slightly alarmed. When Chekov didn't speak further, he looked around. "Hey, where are we?" He sat up, stretching as he did so. "Oh," He grinned at Chekov. "Right. We should get back, huh?" Sulu patted Chekov's leg.

Chekov let out an unwelcome squeak. "Yes! Ve should!" He started to stand, then sat back down just as suddenly, hands covering his lap. "In a moment."

Sulu gave him a funny look. "Chekov?" He looked worried. "Are you okay?" Brushing hair from Chekov's face, Sulu pressed their foreheads together. "You don't feel warm."

Fretting, Chekov darted the last inch forward, pressing their lips together.

In the next moment, he was pressing hard against the back of the bench. "Sorry." Chekov looked away. "I- I not mean to-"

Chekov then found himself surprised when Sulu returned the gesture.

"Ah- ah." Chekov, for the first time in his life so far, was utterly speechless. He didn't know how to react.

Sulu smiled at him slyly. "I thought I'd have to pin you down and ravish you before you'd do anything."

It took just a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"Vou knew!" Chekov surged forward without thinking, knocking the Asian back and off the bench. "Vou _knew_ and vet vou say nozing?"

Sulu looked up at Chekov incredulously from his spot on the ground. "We live in the Academy where relations between students is _strictly_ forbidden." He scoffed and pushed up on his elbows. "I can't exactly walk up to you in the hallways in front of others and say 'Hey, Chekov, buddy. Guess what? I like guys too, wanna date?'"

Chekov felt indignant. "Vou 'ave say somezing in our _room_." The rush of happiness he had expected to experience if Sulu liked him back failed to show. "Vou 'ave say _somezing_."

Pulling himself up, Sulu kneeled by Chekov's feet. "I'm sorry Chekov. I didn't mean to go behind your back of anything." He grinned easily. "Plus, I didn't know if you liked me back or not."

Chekov opened his mouth to argue more, but Sulu silenced it in such a way that Chekov knew he could come to enjoy.

When they broke apart, Sulu brushed the back of his hand against the other's cheek. "All that matters is that we're both in agreement now, right?"

Chekov pouted for a moment, then smiled. "Da. Guess so."

**Gotta get it back to  
A backup plan to find you  
**

Sulu smiled, catching sight of Chekov in the Rec Room. He started to go to him when he saw who Chekov was keeping company.

He was with a woman, Sulu didn't know her name, and she was considerably pretty by most standards. Brown hair piled on top of her head in a new fashion, blue uniform hugging her curves and showing enough leg for men to double take, face made up to look pleasing but not artificial.

It would seem that Chekov had noticed by the way he laughed lightly, not loudly like he did with other guys, and the way he gently touched her face.

Not that Chekov himself wasn't handsome. In fact it seemed that many women about the USS Enterprise, and various planets they traveled to, found him quite charming. His dark hair brushed off to one side with stray locks turning away from place rebelliously, golden uniform top tight enough to show the result of his workouts, smile always present and inviting to anyone.

Seems she was taken in by his charm as well, with the way her hand was resting on the Russians arm as they spoke and by the way her eyes fluttered periodically.

Sulu turned away and walked to another part of the room. He sat down, running a hand through his black hair in agitation, silently berating himself for being like this.

Why couldn't he just like Uhura? She was a nice girl and she seemed to like him okay.

Leaning back in his chair, Sulu put on a smile, not wanting anyone knowing what was wrong.

Unable to stop himself, Sulu glanced at Chekov to see him shake his head and for her to give him a sad expression. Then she inclined forward and kissed his cheek before walking away, fingers trailing down his arm.

Chekov shook his head again, and then turned in Sulu's direction.

Sulu's gaze snapped to the girl. She walked from the room, leaving him alone with the man she'd just been talking with.

"'ey Hikaru."

Sulu couldn't help but feel a rush of giddy happiness when Chekov said his name. He always made a point to pronounce the 'H' he usually dropped.

"Hello Pavel." He stood and moved to stand with the other near the room's viewer. For a moment they looked at the stars on the screen in silence.

Chekov spoke first. "Nice girl."

Sulu's smile dimmed a bit. "Looked like it."

There was another bout of neither speaking.

Chekov broke it again. "Lights, dim."

The lights in the room did as they were told and the room neared darkness.

"Zey're beautiful." Chekov said, still facing the stars that were more visible now.

"They are." Sulu agreed, feeling the warmth of Chekov's arm near his. The Russian shifted, leaving their arms pressed together. "But so are other things." Sulu spoke tentatively.

"Da." Chekov replied. "I turned 'er do'n."

Sulu turned his head to study Chekov's barely light profile. "Why are you telling me?"

Chekov turned towards him, but didn't say a word.

Sulu felt fingers brush his own and he reacted without thinking.

The next thing, Chekov was against the viewer, Sulu pinning him there, hands on either side of his shoulders. "Stop teasing me." Sulu whispered before their lips met.

Parting his lips against Chekov's, he licked the Russians bottom lip. When the mouth opened for him, Sulu didn't know how to react.

A tongue moved out to greet him, touching Sulu's almost delicately before hands were sliding through his hair and pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper.

Sulu groaned and pressed his body closer, aching to touch the other.

There was a noise from the direction of the door and they pulled apart before it could open.

Sulu automatically reached up and smoothed his hair, noting how mussed it had gotten.

A few people entered but the lights stayed dim, sounded like all they wanted to do was talk.

Sulu stared pointedly at the viewer, knowing Chekov was standing beside him once again.

His mouth opened to apologize but before the words could get out, fingers brushed his.

Sulu's teeth clicked closed and he turned his hand just a fraction.

Chekov's hands moved against his and his fingers laced his Sulu's, gently squeezing his hand.

Smiling, Sulu returned the gesture.

**Start acceleration  
Take it back to square one  
**

_[Kirk/Spock]_

Kirk couldn't help but notice that every step forward he took with Spock, Spock would take two steps back. The only time Kirk could learn anything about the Vulcan was when he was against a wall and couldn't escape with his logic or tactical diversions.

It wasn't helpful that Spock seemed to know everything about him though. Kirk couldn't pull any 'You tell me something, I'll tell you something' crap.

So, every time Kirk learned something new about his First Officer, he was forced to backtrack and start all over again. Only with a bit more knowledge.

Which made their relationship with each other all the more exasperating.

Currently, he was on his elbows, looking over at the Vulcan asleep beside him. His back hurt and his head screamed at him to sleep, but he couldn't, he wanted to figure it out.

This aspect of their relationship started without warning and without incident. Almost as if they've always known this was going to happen.

Kirk shook his head, this was getting off track. What _did_ he know about Spock? A handful of facts about his race sure. A couple of things about his family. But the man himself?

He knew Spock didn't like clowns, but that was something he had learned as a teenager when they shared not only a dorm at Starfleet Academy but also a cell _at_ Starfleet.

Aside from that? Very little.

Sighing, Kirk collapsed face first into the pillow, his aching muscles getting the better of him.

Square one or not, Kirk mussed as Spock turned in his sleep and curled an arm across his back, he had _seen_ more of this Vulcan than any other could dream for.


End file.
